This institution is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. This instittion will continue to register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering these participating institutions with the Group Operations Office and we will continue to participate in the protocol studies.